Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan (c1127-1177)
}} Gleb Rostislavich (died June 30, 1177 Бережков Н. Г.Хронология русского летописанияНовгородская первая летопись старшего извода, Vladimir ) - Prince of Ryazan (1145-1147), (1151-1153) and (1161-1178), the founder of the Ryazan branch of the Rurik , the middle son of Rostislav Yaroslavich. Biography During the life of his father In 1145, after the death of his uncle, the Prince of Murom Svyatoslav Yaroslavich, Gleb Rostislavich was sent by the father to reign in Ryazan Ипатьевская летопись, and Rostislav Yaroslavich himself began to reign in Murom . In 1146 the princes [[Rostislav Yaroslavich of Murom (c1100-1153)|Rostislav] and Andrei of Bogolyuovo besieged Ryazan. As a result, Gleb, along with his father, Rostislav Yaroslavich, had to flee to the Polovtsians Воскресенская летопись. But already in 1148 Rostislav managed to return Ryazan, and in 1151, Murom. Then Gleb again became his father's deputy in Ryazan . Reign in Ryazan After Rostislav's death (1153), Vladimir Svyatoslavich , the son of his brother, was established in Ryazan. Only after his death Gleb managed to establish himself in Ryazan, having reconciled, however, with the separation of the Principality of Murom which was ruled by the descendants of Vladimir. In 1159 the prince founded the city of Glebov. In 1169, Mstislav Izyaslavich, the eldest of Monomakhovichi, Vladimir Mstislavich, expelled from Kiev, took over, with the permission of Andrei of Bogolyuovo, Mstislav's main opponent. In 1174, in the struggle for power in the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal after Andrei of Bogolyuovo's death, he supported the brothers of his wife Mstislav Rostislavich of Rostov and Yaropolk Rostislavich against their uncles Mikhalko Yuryevich and Vsevolod Yurevich. In 1176, Gleb sent his nephew, Yuri Rostislavich's son, against the Prince of Chernigov Oleg Svyatoslavich. The battle ended in favor of the Ryazan. In 1177, after Mikhalko Yuryevich's death, incited by his brother-in-law Mstislav Rostislavich, Gleb stated a campaign against Vsevolod Yuryevich, Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal, burned Moscow Воронин Н. Н. Московский Кремль (1156—1367). // Материалы и исследования по археологии СССР. № 77 (Метательная артиллерия и оборонительные сооружения). — М., 1958.Полное собрание русских летописей, т. I, стр. 323, robbed Bogolyubovo, but was defeated in the Battle of the Koloksha River (1177), and together he was taken prisoner with his son, then taken to Vladimir and imprisoned. The husband of Gleb's daughter, Mstislav Rostislavich, demanded his release and formed an alliance with this goal. Gleb Rostislavich was offered freedom with the condition to abandon Ryazan and leave for Southern Russia, but he rebelled, saying: "I will not die eating, I'm not going." As a result, he soon died in prison. Family Father * Rostislav Yaroslavich of Murom (c1100-1153) - prince prince, Ryazan and Murom. Brothers * Andrei Rostislavich of Yelets (c1125-c1145) - first prince of Yelets. * Yuri Rostislavich of Murom (c1130-c1180) Wife Yevfrosiniya Rostislavovna (c1130-1179) is the daughter of Rostislav Yuryevich . Children * Andrei Glebovich of Ryazan (c1150-c1185) Prince of Ryazan. * Roman Glebovich of Ryazan (c1152-1216) - Grand Prince of Ryazan (1180-1207). * Igor Glebovich of Ryazan (c1154-1194) - appanage Prince of Ryazan * Feodosya Glebovna of Ryazan (c1156-c1200) - married Mstislav Rostislavich * Vladimir Glebovich of Pronsk (c1158-c1197) - Prince of Pronsk (1180-1186). * Vsevolod Glebovich of Pronsk (c1160-1207) Prince of Pronsk (up to 1186, 1188-1207) and Prince of Kolomna (1186-1188). * Svyatoslav Glebovich of Pronsk (c1162-1207) Prince of Pronsk] * Yaroslav Glebovich of Ryazan (c1164-c1199) Prince of Ryazan Grandsons of Gleb Rostislavich from different sons almost completely cut each other during the Council of Isady (1217). : Yaroslav Vladimirovich Wise : Svyatoslav Yaroslavich : Ingigerdah : Yaroslav Svyatoslavich or Murom : Leopold (Margrave of Hungary) , son of Adalbert the Victorious : Ode to the Staden : Ida, the daughter of Ludolf, the earl of Braunschweig : Rostislav Yaroslavich Ryazanskiy : Gleb Rostislavich Ryazansky See also Grand Principality of Ryazan Notes Category:Princes of Ryazan Category:Died in captivity